


Day 22 – Sharp and shiny

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel’s eyes rested on the blade held so closely to his face. The blade of an archangel was very different to those of a mere seraph.





	Day 22 – Sharp and shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Light reflected from the blade in front of him, but Castiel didn’t flinch or try to pull back when it was lowered to the chest of his vessel. A muscle in his face jerked when the blade was pressed against his flesh. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his grace gleam on the wound inflicted on him, just like he could feel his blood running down his flesh.

 

No sound came past his lips as the seraph met the blue eyes of the archangel in front of him. Lucifer licked the blood off his blade before he lowered his head to lap at the wound he just had inflicted on Castiel’s vessel.

 

Moaning, Castiel tried to lean against the high backrest of the throne he was sitting in, but Lucifer had been thorogh when he tied Castiel to it with heavy chains. The chains had been wrapped around Castiel’s throat and bound him to the high backrest without any way to move his had. More shackles tied his arms to the armrests, but the throne was wide enough for Lucifer to sit on Castiel’s lap.

 

Lucifer sucked on the wound, and the pull went straight to Castiel’s grace. Moaning and unable to move, Castiel closed his eyes. The archangel was a substantial but comfortable weight on his lap. When Lucifer pulled back with a final lick to the wound, Castiel opened his eyes again.

 

He could see his grace dance as light blue light in Lucifer’s eyes. As the archangel kissed the seraph without holding back, Castiel could taste his blood on Lucifer’s lips.

 

When their kiss ended, Lucifer held up his blade and made a shallow cut on his upper lip.

 

Their next kiss tasted of blood, grace, and ice.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
